Not a stranger
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “... Let's break up.” Gokudera turned to her; his eyes were so cold, “…Stranger.” 5986 ! :D Read it pls!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys will like this fanfic...

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, [if there's]

Reviews please? :D

-x-

'_The park, 6.45' _

Gokudera stared at the short message before slowly snapping his phone shut.

Weird.

'What she's thinking? Aren't we supposed to meet at the mall at eight?'

Sighing softly, he continued to his house.

-x-

"Thanks for lending me your phone; I just wanted to check the time, my watch broke!"

The boy laughed, handing the small pink cell phone back to Haru.

Haru smiled slightly.

"Elliot, why did you bring me here? I need to leave soon..."

Haru looked around as she asked her friend she had made a few years ago.

"Just wait..."

Haru folded her arms trying to be patent.

Her friend wasn't acting normal.

Suddenly he ran at her.

Grabbing her shoulders, he stared into her eyes.

"Haru, I'm glad that you accepted me." Elliot whispered quickly.

"Wha…?"

Haru didn't get a bit of what he was talking about.

Grabbing her chin, he kissed her.

"...?!"

-x-

"Haru?" She pushed Elliot away, Gokudera had seen!

"What are you doing? You accepted him?"

It wasn't a question; it was a clear demand.

A demand.

Haru couldn't talk; too shocked she stumbled further away from Elliot.

"What?" Elliot shrugged, glaring directly at Gokudera.

"You bastard."

In a flash, Gokudera landed a blow to Elliot's brow.

It was clear that Gokudera wasn't going to let him off.

"Hayato!" Haru pulled him away,

"You're helping him?" Gokudera stood there, not looking at Haru.

"I..." Haru stared at Gokudera, then turned to help Elliot up.

Though she hated Elliot's actions, he was still a friend.

-x-

As Elliot got up, he smirked.

Gokudera saw.

He was going to snatch Haru.

What a _bastard_.

Anger pumped through him.

Gokudera Hayato was not a person to suppress his anger.

"You're going to die so hard, I'd have blown you up if Haru wasn't here!"

Gokudera spat before rushing towards him.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

-x-

Staring at her hand, she realized what she had done.

She had slapped Gokudera.

"So-Sorry, does it hurts...? Your face is re-"

She reached towards him, trying to apologize.

He pushed her hand away.

"... Let's break up."

Gokudera turned to her; his eyes were so cold,

"…Stranger."

Unbearably cold.

Without looking at Haru again,

He turned and walked away.

"Stranger...?" She said.

She was a stranger to him now.

-x-

Haru hadn't spoken to Elliot after that, yet he was still following her,

Following her to her home.

As she shuffled her way downstairs a familiar man was sitting on the sofa.

It was…!

"Father?!" She hadn't seen him in so long,

"What's the matter...? Coming all the way here..." Haru ran to her father, hugging him.

She really missed him.

-x-

"Maybe Elliot was playing a trick on you two!" Yamamoto smiled as he walked behind the fuming Gokudera.

"Even if it's a trick, I won't forgive him." Gokudera turned to glare, "Ass."

"Wha? I'm not..."

Gokudera sighed loudly and drank the bottle of water he had been clenching.

Sprinting, he headed to Haru's house,

Their house.

-x-

Elliot stood there, and walked to Haru's father,

Haru stared at him, and tried hard not to show how angry she was.

"Uncle, I would like to ask for you for something."

Haru sighed softly, and heard the front door opening.

"What is it?"

"I would like to marry Haru."

-x-

"What?!" Haru sat up, staring at Elliot.

Unbelievable.

-x-

Gokudera stood there indifferently he looked at Haru.

"Gokudera, aren't you going to do anything?" Yamamoto whispered.

He just stood there.

He thought she wouldn't accept.

"Uh? But the decision lies with-" He heard Haru's father saying.

-x-

Haru stared at Gokudera.

"I'll marry him."

-x-

Thanks FrostyPig for helping me with it! :DDDDDDDD !


	2. What's wrong?

"I'll marry him."

That sentence echoed in Gokudera's mind.

Clearly.

Loudly.

Cruelly.

He wasn't really able to speak until the glass slipped out of his hand,

Adding another loud sound to the room.

Yamamoto was behind it,

Even him, was surprised by Haru's answer.

Marrying someone you don't love at all?

What's Gokudera going to do then?

Haru knew that Gokudera was there.

Yet she still...

What had she done?

Impulsive.

Too impulsive.

How can she agree on that to her father?

Gokudera clenched his fists lightly.

"Go-" Yamamoto tried to speak,

He just turned and ran past him, ran away from here.

-x-

Haru's father had left the room, and she stayed in the study room for a long time.

A knock was heard.

"Hay-"

What she saw was Kyoko.

"Haru..."

She just smiled at her friend,

"I heard that-"

"I don't know why I did that... I don't know."

Kyoko stared at her, she was upset that she couldn't help.

"You don't mean it, Gokudera won't blame you. He won't. Go and cancel the wedding now, alright?"

"I bet father had informed Elliot's parents of the wedding..."

"It's still not to-"

"Kyoko,"

She sighed.

-x-

Yamamoto looked at the occupied swing.

Gokudera was sitting there, not talking at all.

His phone was ringing,

He wasn't intending to answer it at all.

Yamamoto sat the opposite swing, staring at him.

Walking to the sandy ground, he picked the phone that Gokudera had just thrown and answered the call.

"Gokudera...? Well... Uh." Yamamoto walked to Gokudera.

He looked up to the baseball-addict,

"Tsuna."

Sighing softly, he answered the call.

"Tenth, …"

"What happened between you and Haru? She's marrying Elliot!"

Yamamoto could hear a little,

"I... I don't know."

Gokudera opened his clenched fists, and stared at it.

Yamamoto sighed,

This good friend of his,

Does not understands.

Jealousy.

It could bring a couple together.

It could cause them to be split up.

Which one?

For Yamamoto, he thought in their case,

It's the first one.

-x-

"Can you just please leave me alone? I'm with Kyoko now." Haru tried to be as polite as she could to Elliot,

Kyoko looked at the person standing on the doorway, the person was somehow staring at her with a.

You-are-the-one-that-should-get-out-look.

"Haru... I guess I-"

"Excuse me," A voice was heard behind Elliot.

He stepped aside, and watched that person went in.

"Kyoko, it's alright." She sat beside Kyoko with a warming smile.

"Chrome..." Kyoko smiled back.

Haru was glad that another friend of hers was here, but she just wanted to see Gokudera now.

She didn't know why.

Those feeling,

She couldn't describe it.

"Um... Would you mind leaving us alone?" Chrome was of course friendly, just that she was unhappy about the look Elliot gave Kyoko a moment ago.

Elliot left the room unwillingly, and Haru sighed in relief.

"Chrome..." Kyoko was about to continue,

"Through that," Chrome smiled as she pointed at the mirror in front of the door.

Kyoko smiled slightly, thanks so much for that mirror.

"Haru... Are you alright with treating your... Husband-to-be like that?" Kyoko's smile faded a little upon remembering that, Elliot is Haru's husband-to-be now.

Staring at the door that was closed,

She shrugged.

Kyoko wasn't helping Elliot, neither she was helping Gokudera.

She'll support Haru, no matter what she decided.

"Haru, maybe you should cancel the wedding between you and Elliot. Gokudera will be there for you, right?" Chrome smiled.

Kyoko was just a little surprise that the well-known fair person, Chrome, stood up for Gokudera.

It seemed that Chrome finally has someone that she dislikes.

-x-

Gokudera opened the door quietly.

He didn't want Haru to hear the sound of the door opening,

When they met,

It's going to get so horribly awkward.

-x-

Walking up the stairs, he proceeded to the door that was located at the end of the corridor.

Touching the doorknob lightly, he stopped there.

Hoping that Haru's not going to be there, he opened it.

It was empty.

He was relieved,

Yet disappointed.

-x-

As he took a step in, someone tapped his shoulder rather hardly.

He turned and saw Elliot.

He clenched his fists.

"Just what are-"

The study room's door opened.

"Hayato..." Haru stood there.

Gokudera's glare softened.

Biting his bottom lip lightly,

"I suppose I'm not that close to you. Just what's wrong with you, calling me Hayato."

-x-

I don't really like this chapter.

Really.

.__.

//killed myself// -_-

Sorry for those horrible terrible grammar and spelling mistakes.

-OOC-ness too?-

Gomen.

Reviews please?:D


	3. Two days

"I suppose I'm not that close to you. Just what's wrong with you, calling me Hayato."

Haru looked at Gokudera.

She couldn't speak all of a sudden.

"Why are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

Gokudera glared at him.

Curse him, he thought.

'Returning to my own room.'

He didn't say that.

"Packing my stuff and move out." Gokudera didn't knew why did he say that.

He saw the look on Haru.

"..." Haru just stood there, looking at him.

'Don't go.' She thought.

She couldn't speak.

"Gokudera-kun, it will be better if you two sort things out properly..." Kyoko smiled.

Haru's hand was holding onto Kyoko's,

Gokudera looked at Haru, and he turned to walk into the room.

"Hayato," Haru quickly went in and shut the door.

"Haru!" She could hear Elliot calling her, but she ignored it.

"... What?" Gokudera looked at her.

Haru played with her fingers,

"I didn't mean to-"

"Does it make a difference?" Gokudera sighed as he pulled a stack of clothes out from the closet and put it into his bag.

"Hayato!" Haru took the bag away.

"What? Retur-"

Haru took a step back,

"It make a difference." Haru looked at him.

"Eh?"

"I-"

"I guess, you should just stay here and wait to be a happy bride," Gokudera stood up and took the bag back.

Haru bit her bottom lip,

"So, you want me to marry Elliot?"

"Why not. He's rich." Gokudera carried the bag and walked to the door.

"Really?" Haru watched helplessly as Gokudera walked to the door.

No strength to get him back.

"Bye." Gokudera opened the door and went out.

-x-

Yamamoto stood outside, and saw the look on Gokudera.

Everything wasn't alright.

No one spoke at that point of time, Yamamoto just followed Gokudera.

They past by Elliot's house, and Yamamoto knew Gokudera must be grumbling in his heart like a mad person now.

The big house of his, in fact only had one person living there.

Elliot.

He had stayed there for 20 years.

His parents being overseas,

He must be feeling very alone.

-x-

"Haru, I-"

"Sorry, but I guess Haru needs some time to be alone," Chrome smiled slightly as Haru returned to her room.

Kyoko bowed slightly,

"I'm leaving, take care."

-x-

Staring at those photographs,

Gokudera seldom really smile into the camera.

He will always grumble about why take the trouble to take a useless photograph.

She took one photograph out of the photo frame,

This picture was taken when Gokudera wasn't noticing.

He was smiling,

Really.

-x-

"So where are you going now?" Yamamoto asked,

Gokudera stared straight into the front, walking like just now.

He was ignoring everything he said.

"Aye, I got it." Yamamoto laughed softly,

-x-

Elliot's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello? Mother? Bring forward it? But..."

Staring at the door,

"Alright, next two days then."

He walked to Haru's room and opened the door.

-x-

"What' the matter?" Haru's back was facing him.

"The wedding will be brought forward to this Saturday."

Haru nearly dropped the photograph,

"What?" She turned, forgetting the fact that Elliot has saw her tears-stained cheeks.

"Saturday? It's too early for-"

"It'll be alright, I'll arrange everything."

-x-

Yamamoto bowed at the photograph rested on the table,

His father.

Praying to his father silently,

He hoped both of his friends could find real happiness.

Gokudera was sleeping in the unused room, and before he could walk up the stairs, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"It's me,"

Yamamoto drank the cup of tea,

"Chrome? What's the matter?"

"Haru... The wedding will be held this Saturday."

Yamamoto stared into the tea,

"... Yamamoto?"

"You mean, there's only 2 days and we will be attending the wedding already?"

"That's right..."

-x-

Gokudera heard the phone's conversation.

Closing his eyes, he lit the cigarette.

In 2 days,

Everything will be announced,

It's the end of them.

-x-

"It's pretty." Chrome praised Haru's dress,

"Chrome... It's too fast."

Haru covered her face with her gloved hands.

Chrome held the hands of her dear friend,

"The decision is in your hand, Haru. Once you've decided on it, I can't say or do anything to change it. But Haru, don't regret it."

Haru looked into Chrome's eye,

"If you're going to regret it, don't make that decision." Chrome smiled.

-x-


	4. They've found it

Yamamoto stood at the doorway,

"Gokudera, are you sure you're not going to do anything about today?"

No answer.

"She's getting married today."

"I know."

Yamamoto stared at his friend,

Turning, he shut the door close.

-x-

"He's not doing anything about it?"

Yamamoto shook his head, and walked to the table.

"What an idiotic person," Leaning back, the blue-haired illusionist leaned back onto the chair.

"M-Mukuro," He sighed.

Yamamoto shrugged, and looked at the two persons.

"What are you all doing here, anyway?"

Mukuro stared at the person beside him, "He said he wanted to see how's Gokudera."

Dino laughed, "Perhaps he would jump out and fly to Haru's side?"

Yamamoto sighed, "If that happened, it'll be much more better."

-x-

Kyoko stood behind of Haru, and stared into the mirror.

"Haru, you looked cute," She smiled.

Forcing a smile out, "Thank you."

Chrome stood behind, looking at her phone. "Haru, remember my words," She smiled.

Haru bit her bottom lip lightly, she didn't know what to do.

Kyoko turned, "Chrome, why are you staring at your phone?"

Looking up, "I-It's nothing,"

She passed it off with a smile.

-x-

"Wait wait, why are you the one who is pacing around right now?" Dino sighed.

"What if Haru is really married to Elliot?"

Mukuro shrugged, "Happy ending then."

Dino stared at him with disbelief. "That's incorrect, Mukuro."

Running up the stairs, they could hear Yamamoto shouting.

"20 more minutes and the ceremony will begins! Gokudera ! Stop lying on your bed like a corpse!"

Staring at each other,

"Yamamoto is sure worried about this two."

-x-

"20 more minutes and the ceremony will begins! Gokudera ! Stop lying on your bed like a corpse!"

Gokudera pulled the blanket over his head, refusing to answer.

"Gokudera, you won't want to call her Elliot's wife the next day, right?"

Sitting up, he glared at Yamamoto.

"I can."

"Get her back."

"Che, I have better things-"

Yamamoto pulled the blanket away,

"Is anything more important than Haru?"

Gokudera couldn't answer,

"I don't care." Getting out of the bed, he walked out of the room.

"Gokudera. Get her back."

Stopping his steps, Gokudera leaned on the door, not speaking.

"For hell's sake if Haru is married to Elliot, I'll slice you into pieces!"

Running down the stairs, Gokudera felt frustrated.

"Haru won't be happy if she marries Elliot!"

-x-

Haru's face was covered by the veil lightly, and Kyoko held onto Haru's hands.

"Ready to go?"

Haru stared at the mirror, and nodded her head.

Leaving the room, Chrome checked her phone.

Still nothing.

-x-

Mukuro looked at Gokudera, "Not going to snatch the bride?"

Gokudera walked into the kitchen, not speaking.

Dino sighed.

"Mukuro, let's go to the wedding,"

Staring at the Cavallone 10th, Mukuro knew his plans.

"Fine, and we'll see the pretty bride marrying someone she doesn't loves at all."

Dino folded his arms, "I wonder who caused that."

"She will be wearing a ring, and living with a guy she doesn't loves forever."

"There's still time to save her from that, but someone doesn't wants to."

Mukuro looked into the kitchen, "And near the future, they might get kids-"

Gokudera slammed the cup onto the sink.

The words,

Their words were working into his mind.

"_Haru won't be happy if she marries Elliot!"_

Closing his eyes,

"_Fine, and we'll see the pretty bride marrying someone she doesn't loves at all."_

Running out of the kitchen,

"_She will be wearing a ring, and living with a guy she doesn't loves for ever."_

Mukuro and Dino looked up, and saw Gokudera.

"_There's still time to save her from that, but someone doesn't wants to."_

Yamamoto walked down the stairs, and saw Gokudera running.

"_And near the future, they might get kids-"_

Gokudera snapped out of his thoughts.

Kids?

No way.

Turning, he looked at the three persons.

"Bastards," He sighed and ran out of the house.

Dino laughed, and Mukuro sighed.

"Bastard? Me?" Yamamoto blinked.

-x-

Running onto the road, he saw someone alighting from a black car.

Keys were flying towards him, and he caught it.

"If you drive in a fast speed to the church, you might still get her."

He looked at the person in front of him.

"W-What?"

"I don't like to repeat my words, herbivore."

Walking past Gokudera, he heard fast footsteps, followed by the sound of car scooting away.

Flipping his phone open, his typed the words and,

_Sent_.

-x-

The soft song played, and Chrome flipped her phone open at instant.

Reading the message, she smiled.

Running to Haru, she knew Haru could get happiness.

_'He's coming.'_

-x-

Elliot could notice that Haru wasn't happy.

She walked slowly to Elliot,

As slowly as possible.

Chrome looked around.

Why Gokudera wasn't reaching.

Taking her phone out, she went to a corner and rang someone up.

-x--

Hibari drank the cup of tea as he answered the call,

"Kyoya, Gokudera is still not here...!"

Thinking for awhile,

"The car is out of fuel,"

Stoned.

Dino stared at his former student, and Mukuro covered his eyes with disbelief.

"Ky-Kyoya... Aye." Chrome sighed.

-x-

Gokudera stared at the car.

"Screw this car...!" Grumbling,

He ran.

-x-

Elliot turned to Haru,

Holding her hands up, he was about to help her to wear the ring until,

"Elliot, actually... Your family background is quite similar to Hayato's..."

He looked at Haru, not speaking.

"You... Just wanted to win him... at least once, right?"

Ignoring her, he took the ring out of the box.

"Elliot, you don't love me." Haru smiled.

Chrome turned, she was surprised.

Haru took the initiative.

The ring fell onto the floor, and Elliot let go of Haru's hands.

"Go... And find Gokudera."

Hugging Elliot, Haru whispered.

"Thank you Elliot, you're my greatest friend."

Separating him with her, she ran out of the church.

Kyoko stood up, she was about to give chase until Chrome stopped her.

"Let her run to her happiness, herself." Chrome smiled slightly.

-x-

Running past the playground, Gokudera stopped.

The playground...

-x-

"_Gokudera! I could see the sun setting so clearly here, it's beautiful." She smiled._

_Sitting at the swing beside her, he sighed. "It's no big deal."_

"_Sunset is pretty,"_

_Gokudera sighed. "Supposedly." _

_Haru looked up, "I hope I could see the sunset every time when I feel like it, but if it's mean being alone every time when I sees it, it's quite meaningless..."_

_Gokudera got off from the swing, and stretched his hand to her._

_"Then I'll watch the sunset with you every time when you feel like it."_

_Haru stared at the hand, and smiled._

_Landing her hand on it, she was pulled in to a kiss._

_They say, you could find real happiness if you gave in your true love._

-x-

Gokudera touched the swing lightly, and hear the sounds of a person running,

Turning, "H-Hayato!"

Staring at Haru, he was surprised. He didn't knew what to do.

Running to her, he just hugged her without thinking.

"Hayato, sorry." Haru closed her eyes.

He didn't answer her, and he just looked at her.

Haru could see the faint light from the sunset shining onto him, and she smiled.

"Hayato, it's the time when the sun sets,"

She sat on the swing, and she didn't care if the bridal gown was dirtied or not.

Walking until he was behind Haru, "Sorry."

Haru turned, "Hmmm?"

"… You were never a stranger. You are... Not a stranger,"

Haru smiled, she understood.

Walking to him, she closed the distance between their lips,

They kissed, under the sunset.

And, there's happiness.

They've found it.

-x-

The end, of Not a stranger.

Thanks for all the support :D

It's 1896... If you squint veryvery hard. :XX

Sorry for the lousy part behindd. ^^"

Cuz I rushed it out.. Sorry! :x

once again,

Reviews please? :D


End file.
